love is here
by chris1501
Summary: Eren, un ex-modelo reconocido a nivel mundial, por cosas de quien sabe qué, fue persuadido para volver al mundo del modelaje. Luego de que le explotaran por su largo descanso, le ofrecen un trabajo en el extranjero, y tendrá que convivir por dos semanas con su compañero de sesiones fotográficas. ¿llegarán a tener una relación más allá del trabajo? •RIREN•leve ErwinxEren•
1. Chapter 1

Chris reportándose con un nuevo fic!

fue inevitable no subirlo; estaba en mi mente por muuuucho tiempo jijij

un nuevo récord. Lo escribí en dos horas -creo-

**Nada de snk es mío.**

**Advertencias:** nadita nada :3 -por el momento- jeje

_me siento feliz de la vida. _

Espero que les guste *3*

**Diablos, esta es tercera vez que edito este capitulo; de alguna forma copié dos veces la historia *se disculpa***

* * *

-Ereeen! –Una joven rubia de enormes ojos celestes le llamaba desde una mesa del café.

-Historia! –Eren sonrió acercándose para luego sentarse frente a su compañera.

-Eren… lamento llamarte tan de repente, sé que tu agenda está apretada últimamente –se disculpó bajando ligeramente la mirada.

A los ojos de Eren esto se le hizo muy tierno. –Descuida, puedo a veces hacer un hueco por ahí –rió.

Conversaron animadamente un buen rato, mientras degustaban una exquisita torta de frutillas.

Historia le explicaba a Eren que la compañía le había intentado contactar, pero este no respondía a las llamadas.

-Bueno… es que la verdad no he tenido ni tiempo para dormir –se excusó apenado. –esta última semana el trabajo ha sido exhaustivo!, Hanji me está explotando! –hizo un puchero.

Luego de esto, Historia le contó que le habían pedido su presencia en una larga sesión fotográfica de una reconocida marca de ropa. Esto estaba en el extranjero, y al parecer, tendría compañía en dicha sesión. Historia le mostró una fotografía de un hombre apuesto, el cual sería su compañero en las fotografías, y se decía que era bien conocido en su país.

Todo esto se haría dentro de un mes, tiempo suficiente para que Eren terminara todos los trabajos que le había preparado Hanji.

Se despidió de Historia, no sin antes ofrecerse para ir a dejarla, pero esta se negó diciendo que se juntaría con Ymir en unos minutos. Eren sonrió para sí mismo, pues la relación entre ellas dos era bastante conocida, aunque Ymir estaba fuera de todo lo que fuera entretenimiento y cosas por el estilo. Lo suyo era pasar desapercibida, y solo trabajaba a tiempo parcial en un supermercado y noche por medio en un bar.

Eren se encaminó a su departamento, que gracias a dios quedaba en el centro mismo. Tenía un par de horas antes de dirigirse a su próximo trabajo, y Hanji lo pasaría recogiendo.

Y así pasaron los días, semanas, y luego ya se encontraba a solo un día del viaje al extranjero.

Pese a que su cara era reconocida en cualquier parte del mundo, el no lo había recorrido, más bien, con suerte salía de su ciudad. Solo una vez tuvo la suerte de salir del país, pero solo fue por un mísero día.

Estaba en su cómodo y espacioso departamento arreglando su maleta para el viaje. Su celular vibró un par de veces avisándole que había recibido un mensaje. Desbloqueó la pantalla y pudo ver el nombre de su hermana adoptiva en esta. Sonriendo a sus adentros leyó _"Cuidate, Eren. Es peligroso andar solo, procura que Hanji-san te acompañe donde sea. Seguro que no quieres que vaya?"_. A veces su hermana… no, **siempre** su hermana era sobreprotectora. Y con Eren ya de veintiún años, seguía tratándolo como un niño que necesitaba ayuda en todo. Más no se quejaba, sabía que Mikasa lo quería, y mucho. No le recriminaba esto, aunque en el pasado así era.

Le respondió una frase simple, para que no se preocupara de más por no contestarle rápido. _"Estaré bien, Mikasa. Son solo dos semanas. Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta. Te quiero"_

Estaba terminando de ordenar su equipaje. Llevaba solo lo necesario, contando con su laptop, en el cual se dedicaba a escribir una novela, ya que sabía que tendría tiempo para continuarla, aunque sea en la hora de colación.

Sí, Eren escribía.

Aunque a simple vista se le podría considerar una persona inmadura e infantil, él podía pensar como un adulto cuando se lo proponía, y eso era lo que necesitaba para la novela en la cual dedicaba parte de su tiempo. Aunque ser maduro no era un requerimiento para dedicarse a la escritura.

Dejando eso de lado, examinó cuidadosamente la ropa que había escogido para su viaje. _Todo en orden_, pensó.

Se preparó un café con leche para luego tomar una ducha reparadora, y en cuanto su cuerpo tocó la cama, cayó en un profundo sueño, agradeciendo que por fin había acabado con lo que le exigía Hanji, y por fin poder dormir más de cuatro horas.

Despertó antes de que su alarma del celular sonara… o eso creía.

Perezosamente alargó el brazo hasta alcanzar el móvil que se encontraba en su velador. Al desbloquearlo se paró de un salto después de quedar atónito por la hora. ¡Se le había olvidado activar la alarma!

Teniendo solo una hora para arreglarse corrió al baño para darse nuevamente una ducha. Maldiciéndose mentalmente comenzó a vestirse. Arregló como pudo su habitación dejándola _casi_ perfecta de no ser por lo corto que estaba de tiempo.

Hanji llegaría en cualquier momento, y decidió prepararse rápidamente un café cargado de azúcar y lavar una manzana. Pero antes de darle siquiera un mordisco, la castaña abrió la puerta azotándola, sobresaltando al moreno.

-¡Eren! –al parecer ella sí se había despertado a la hora, y estaba feliz de la vida.

-¡Hanji! Como logró entrar!? –gritó sorprendido Eren.

-Ah… -puso una cara pensativa que solo duró unos segundos- pues , tengo una copia de tu llave! –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Qué? –Eren abrió los ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ya que él nunca le había dado la dichosa copia.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara! –comenzó a reír- Sabía que en algún momento sería de utilidad, jaja!

Luego de ese pequeño trauma para Eren, Hanji lo arrastró junto a la maleta que descansaba a un lado del sofá de cuero, sin dejar desayunar al pobre de Eren.

Llegaron un minuto atrasados a la puerta del avión que los llevaría a su destino: Alemania; su antiguo hogar, aunque seguía conservando su nacionalidad.

Una vez en el avión, Hanji sacó de su bolso un par de sándwiches, entregándole uno a Eren, diciendo que ya tenía previsto que este no alcanzara a desayunar, y mencionando que es la comida más importante del día.

Pasaron las cuatro horas conversando trivialidades, y sin darse cuenta ya estaban llegando a su destino.

Bajaron animadamente del avión, mientras Hanji le avisaba que les iban a estar esperando, y que Eren ya le conocía de años. Y ahí estaba: Erwin.

-Eren! –El rubio se acercó al susodicho con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro- tiempo que no te veía, ¿Qué tal?

-… Erwin –Eren por el contrario, no se sentía tan animado, ya que el rubio se había acercado más de la cuenta, intentando besarle, pero Eren se movió ágilmente evitándolo- sabes que no puedes hacer eso –le reprochó.

-Lo siento, la costumbre –se disculpó mientras volvía a sonreír y se rascaba la nuca.

-Ya han pasado más de tres años, ya sabes –le miró avergonzado, recordando el tiempo en que habían sido pareja. Pero no había durado más de un año, ya que el menor no tenía mucho tiempo, y Erwin era la clase de persona que necesitaba de atenciones constantes; básicamente era todo un acaramelado con su pareja.

-Aah… -suspiró- fueron buenos tiempos –rió para luego saludar a Hanji, quien había observado todo esto desde una distancia prudente.

Fueron al hotel en que se hospedarían ambos (Hanji y Eren), mientras Erwin platicaba animadamente con Hanji, y sobre cómo había terminado casado con una hermosa mujer que conoció por su trabajo.

-Y así te dignas a invadir mi espacio personal –Eren infló los cachetes tiernamente frunciendo el ceño. Hanji y Erwin rieron ante tal vista.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, llegando a un imponente y elegante hotel sin problemas.

Adentro, el botones les escoltó hasta la _suite_ que utilizaría la_ pareja_, y los tres rieron ante tal error del joven.

Una vez en el piso 34, el joven le entregó a Hanji la llave del cuarto, y sin más les dejó ahí, deseándoles una amena estadía en el país.

Hanji entró seguida por Eren y Erwin, y quedaron impresionados por tal ambiente que generaba la suite.

Todo estaba en orden y limpio. Los colores iban del amarillo al café, pero de alguna forma parecía de tonalidades armoniosas.

Lo primero que vio Eren fue el gran ventanal frente a un sillón con bordes de madera. Se acercó y desde él pudo ver la mayor parte de la ciudad, y casi pudo decir que se enamoró de la vista.

La ciudad no estaba infestada con edificios, por lo menos en aquella zona, y se podía ver una que otra zona verde.

-Pronto conocerás a tu compañero, Eren –Erwin le había sacado de la ensoñación de ver el paisaje- En tres horas más ustedes tendrán que ir al café _zart_, que se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina, literalmente –rió.

-¿"Ustedes"? Erwin, ¿tú no irás? –preguntó Eren mirando al mayor.

-Lamentablemente tengo trabajo pendiente en la oficina –le hizo un gesto de disculpa. –Si tanto quieres de mi presencia, en la noche estoy libre –sugirió guiñándole un ojo.

-Ugh –hizo un gesto de desagrado- guárdate eso para tu esposa, _Erwinfiel_ –se rió de su mal chiste.

-Era un broma, una broma –rió sonoramente, y Hanji también. –bien, los dejo solos –se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta, Hanji se dirigió a Eren.

-Bien, creo que podrás descansar un rato hasta que sea la hora acordada –le dedicó una sonrisa amable al joven.

Agradeciendo esto, Eren se dirigió a la primera habitación que vio, y sin reparar en ningún detalle de ésta, se lanzó a la cama para caer dormido.

En unas horas conocería al dichoso acompañante de su sesión fotográfica, y debería dar una buena primera impresión.

En otra parte de la suite, Hanji estaba completamente emocionada por ver a su viejo amigo nuevamente. Ya habían pasado más de cinco años sin verse, y quería actualizarse en la vida del otro, aunque sabía que este no le contaría nada. –ya espero verte, _enanin_. –rió sonoramente.

… y en otra parte de la ciudad, a un hombre azabache le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

* * *

Bien, fue como algo de introducción. ¿Quién será el misterioso -si, claro- acompañante de Eren?

Este fic va a ser muy gay, aviso altiro lsdfk

y como es un fic, uno puede inventar lo que sea, así que para aclarar: las relaciones tanto heterosexuales como homosexuales son bien vistas en la sociedad; ah, también todo lo que tenga que ver con los distintos tipos de pareja, si me doy a entender FLKSDKJFÑ ok.

No me gustan las discriminaciones, ni en la sexualidad, ni en nada, así que no escribiré sobre eso. Sí, soy muy pacifista... no, mentira.

Sin más me despido hasta quien sabe cuando suba el próximo capitulo. (No prometo nada; si, soy mala, muy mala muajajaja... mentira u_u) espero sea pronto

alguna opinión o idea es bienvenida n3n **- y me disculpo de nuevo por mi mala revisión, no sé en qué estaba pensando-**


	2. Chapter 2

Esto será aburridoo o o ... no debería decir eso. No lo digas, chris. -ignoren esto-

* * *

Hanji le había obligado a desligarse de su cómodo y placentero sueño. Diciéndole que se arreglara, ya que en media hora tendrían que estar en dicho café.

Eren obedientemente se levantó y fue directo al baño para que el agua chocando contra su cara le despertase por completo. Arregló su pelo, que de por sí era desordenado, y salió junto con Hanji del hotel.

En el corto camino, la castaña le contó lo básico sobre aquel misterioso hombre, empezado que su nombre era Levi, y Eren recordó vagamente que ese nombre significaba renacimiento, o algo por el estilo. Hanji seguía contándole cosas triviales, por ejemplo que Eren tendría que lidiar con su extraña personalidad de amargado, y que no debía forzarlo mucho a hablar si no quería que su hermosa cara se viera deformada. Ante esto, Eren no pudo evitar empezar a sentir miedo, pues con la mayoría de las personas que había conocido en ese trabajo, eran carismáticos y amables.

Antes de llegar, Hanji mencionó que su edad rondaba los veintiocho, y esta pudo distinguir al mencionado entre unas cuantas parejas charlando.

Se acercaron a la mesa, y lo primero que pensó Eren fue que Hanji le había mentido con la edad, puesto que se podría decir que era diez años más joven. Hanji saludó animadamente al pelinegro, más este solo asintió con la cabeza.

Notó su mirada posarse en él mientras se sentaba junto a Hanji, y frente a Levi. Tenía unos ojos verde olivo, pequeños y serios. Pero esto no hacía más que aumentar el interés del menor. Por el contrario, Levi simplemente desvió la mirada a Hanji, que le indicaba que para una mejor convivencia y confianza entre ambos durante las fotografías, estos convivirían juntos el tiempo que durase. Eren la miró atónito. Nadie le había informado eso, pero luego se relajó, ya que en el pasado varias veces había estado en esa situación.

El había pensado que estaría con Hanji en la suite de hotel, pero tal parece que había pensado erróneamente, a´si que Hanji aclaró que ese sería el lugar para él y Levi, y la mujer estaría en una habitación normal, para no gastar demasiado dinero, pese a que no corría por su cuenta.

En toda la charla, que parecía ser solo de parte de Hanji, Levi solo asentía en partes que debía hacerlo, para hacer saber que estaba de acuerdo, e ignorando las insistentes preguntas hacia su vida personal.

Luego del largo discurso de Hanji sobre no pelearse, no discutir, y el golpe que recibió por parte de Levi por decir cosas innecesarias, la castaña decidió marcharse y dejarlos solos para que se conocieran mejor.

-Eren, recuerda visitar a tu madre, ya que estás en la ciudad –le dijo a modo de despedida Hanji, dirigiéndole a Eren una sonrisa cálida.

Eren se quedó pensando en que no era necesario ir ahora, y sería mejor dejarlo para el último día en la ciudad. Pensando esto y otras cosas, se desconectó del mundo por un momento.

Volvió al presente viendo que Levi estaba parándose, dejando unos billetes en la mesa, seguro para pagar la cuenta. Eren le imitó, y juntos salieron del local. Caminaron un rato en silencio, y aunque apenas se conocían de hace unos minutos, era un silencio cómodo, de alguna forma.

-Desde cuando eres modelo, Levi? –intentó generar una conversación, y al parecer funcionó.

-Hace cinco años. –contestó.

- Oh.

-Aunque solo para fotografías. Primero muerto antes de ser un modelo de pasarela. –continuó el mayor. Eren había sonreído ligeramente al ver que el otro no estaba del todo desinteresado en conversar.

-Ya veo. Lo mismo es para mí –rió quedamente. Levi le miró de reojo. Aceptaba que Eren era hermoso, casi perfecto para su trabajo, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, podría decir que _casi_ se enamora a primera vista, de no ser por la personalidad del joven, ya que era completamente diferente a la de él.

_Pero dicen que los opuestos se atraen._

Continuaron su camino, hacia quien sabe dónde, conversando de cualquier cosa que se les venía a la mente.

Decidieron volver al hotel, y en el camino Eren recibió una llamada de la compañía para la cual trabajarían.

-Hablo con Eren Jaeger? –preguntó una voz femenina.

-Sí. ¿Con quién hablo?

-Soy la coordinadora de todo el asunto de las sesiones fotográficas, aunque no sería correcto presentarme de esta forma; Me llamo Caroline Zweig.

-Mucho gusto –sonrió pese a que no se viera del otro lado- ¿puedo saber el motivo de la llamada?

-¡Ah!, no es necesario las formalidades, Eren –se escuchó una disimulada risa del otro lado de la línea- Estamos planeando una fiesta de bienvenida para ustedes dos, si no les importa.

-¡Sería genial! –contestó emocionado.

-Mañana deberán estar acá, y así nos presentaremos todos, y hablaremos al respecto. Quería informarte antes –se excusó.

-No hay problema.

Al terminar la llamada, vio como Levi le miraba cuestionando la llamada. Eren se dedicó a explicarle en lo que quedaba de camino, que no era mucho.

Al llegar a la suite, Levi agradeció lo limpia que estaba. Eren le dijo que había ido antes, y ya había elegido su habitación, así que Levi fue a la que quedaba.

El castaño por fin podía observar con más detalle su habitación. Notando el color de las paredes en un tono pálido del verde agua, el cual combinaba con la ropa de cama, que un poco desordenada por su anterior siesta, era blanca con bordados amarillo pálido. El piso era de una madera elegantemente pulida y sin rastro de rallones. Al costado de la cama estaba una ventana regularmente grande, y a los pies de esta algo así como un pequeño lugar de descanso.

Frente a la cama estaba el armario, y decidió ordenar su ropa en este. No traía muchas cosas, ya que sería solo dos semanas, pero estaba al tanto de que tenía que vestir bien. Y por lo general cuando estaba solo en su casa, simplemente vestía un buzo gris con una camisa negra con estampado de su liga favorita de baloncesto. Aunque se permitió traer este conjunto para cuando estuviera libre.

Ordenó cuidadosamente todo, para luego ubicar la maleta vacía adentro del armario, debajo de los colgadores de ropa.

Terminó con el orden, y dándole una última mirada, salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala de estar.

Vio a Levi en el gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad. Sin querer perturbar su calma, sacó su smarthphone del bolsillo trasero de su jean negro ajustado.

Enfocando la cámara al lado opuesto de la ubicación de Levi, sacó una foto a la mayor parte que pudo de la suite. Ingresó a su _instagram_, e ignorando las miles de notificaciones, subió la foto recién tomada, comentando _"después de un arduo trabajo, algo más ligero me espera aquí, en Francia"_ junto a un emoticón sonriente.

Revisó los comentarios de fotos previas, que no había leído. Rió con algunos chistes sobre otros comentarios, y no se dio cuenta que Levi le estaba observando.

Vio que tenía un mensaje de hace cuatro horas de Mikasa.

_"Eren, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo fue el viaje? ¿Llegaste a salvo? Llámame cuanto antes"_

Al parecer el grupo que formaría parte del trabajo tenía previsto ir a lugares turísticos de toda la ciudad, y por ello es que el tiempo de estadía sería largo. Así que antes de llamar a su hermana, decidió cambiarse ropa, ya que aquellos jean le incomodaban como mil demonios. El no era para ropa hecha a medida, aunque a veces no se quejaba, pero prefería cosas holgadas y con lo que tuviera más "libertad". Aunque claro, con su esbelto cuerpo a nadie le importaba que usara lo que fuera; todo le quedaba bien.

Se dirigió a su habitación y tomó del armario su "tenida" favorita; el buzo y la camisa de baloncesto. El buzo era estilo bombacho, con enormes bolsillos a los costados.

No le importó que Levi estuviera presente y viera la poco genial forma de vestiste suya, así que junto a su laptop volvió a la sala y se sentó en una esquina del sillón, y encendió el aparato. Sin caer en la presencia de Levi, navegó en las páginas de siempre, recordando información que antes había leído. Revisó rápidamente sus cuentas, y al no ver nada interesante, abrió un archivo para continuar su escritura.

Pasaron minutos en que la suite estaba inundada en el silencio, hasta que Eren dio un respingo por la voz que escuchó tan cerca.

-¿Escribes? –preguntó en tono neutro Levi, quien se había parado atrás del sillón, a un costado de Eren, pero sin invadir la privacidad de lo que escribía.

-Ah! Me asustaste –confesó- y a tu pregunta… sí, estoy escribiendo un libro. Llevo tres años en él, pero aún no logro llegar al final. –dijo algo frustrado.

-Mmh… y ¿sobre qué? Si se puede saber… -se aventuró a preguntar Levi.

-Bueno, básicamente es sobre un crimen, y el personaje principal se ve envuelto en este, y lo consideran culpable, aunque no lo sea, ya que tenía una relación con el verdadero culpable, y bueno… pasan cosas –rió- aunque se escuche cliché y aburrido, mi hermana le dio el visto bueno al ver mi avance, y eso ya es mucho decir –se rascó la mejilla. Nunca se libraría de ese tic nervioso, joder.

-Interesante. –fue lo único que dijo el mayor para luego volver a lo suyo, que en realidad Eren no tenía idea de lo que era.

Pasaron así las horas, y llegando las cuatro de la tarde, Eren decidió que era hora de dar un paseo; no soportaba estar encerrado mucho tiempo.

-Levi, voy a dar una vuelta, ¿me acompañas? –invitó Eren dedicándole una sonrisa al mayor.

-Claro –respondió y ambos salieron de la suite, bajaron juntos en el ascensor, al cual se subieron dos personas más.

Llegando al piso diez, eran solo ellos dos más una anciana canosa con un fino vestido blanco, y una hermosa joven pelirroja al parecer natural, de nariz respingada y enormes ojos marrones. Vestía un conjunto claramente de chanel.

De un momento a otro el ascensor se agitó fuertemente, todos sintieron su estancamiento, y lentamente la luz se fue extinguiendo. Eren empezó a sudar frío; no podía estar pasando esto, no con compañía. Se aferró al brazo de Levi para no caerse, mientras este miraba estupefacto la reacción de Eren a tal incidente tan común.

-¿Qué tienes? –cuestionó a su compañero.

-N-Nada… -Eren tiritaba, y el ambiente no ayudaba en absoluto, dado que la anciana, que santo dios que se veía de lo más tranquila, ahora se encontraba gritando como si la vida se fuera a acabar. Gritaba cosas como "¡vamos a morir todos aquí!", "¡no podré ver a mis nietos!" Pero luego pasó a maldecir al mundo en general.

La joven era una historia completamente distinta, y al igual que Levi, mantenía la calma, apoyándose en una de las paredes, empezando al parecer a chatear por su celular, que por cierto tenía bastantes modificaciones.

Levi seguía mirando confundido a Eren. –No será que tú… -y ahí todo fue más claro: Eren sufría de claustrofobia, y Levi no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, así que rodeó a Eren con un brazo, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

-L-Levi… -Eren hizo el contacto más profundo, y Levi pudo sentir como su pulso empezaba a disminuir su ritmo frenético.

Por suerte para Eren, la luz llegó de nuevo al ascensor, luego de diez minutos eternos para Eren, y luego comenzó a descender lentamente. Durante ese tiempo, Levi le mantenía firmemente, y una vez que las puertas fueron abiertas, le soltó.

Ambos salieron, y a millas se podía ver el abatimiento en la cara del muchacho. – ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Levi apoyando su mano en el hombro de Eren.

-S-Si... –Eren se dio cuenta que se estaba mostrando muy débil, así que le dedicó una sonrisa a Levi. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se sintió tan relajado cuando estuvo con él en el ascensor? No lo entendía, ni con Mikasa alguna vez le pasó algo como aquello.

La tarde la pasaron en mayor parte al aire libre, recorriendo la ciudad ya que antes no habían tenido la oportunidad.

El _cielo_ empezaba a teñirse de colores rojizos y violetas, dándole la despedida al sol; concordaron en que ya era hora de volver.

Ambos quedaron en que lo mejor era dormir por ahora, ya que les esperaban largos días por delante. Mañana tendrían una tarde relajada, pero todo para que disfrutaran la juventud de la noche. La fiesta dejaría memorias en ambos, y también a terceros. Oh sí, sería una noche para recordar.

* * *

Prometo que el próximo capitulo será puro sexo alcohol y drogas :D ... mentira; pero algo de eso tendrá jajaj una fiesta no es una fiesta si no hay alcohol (eres la única que piensa eso, chris)

Quiero hacer un adelanto, joder.

lo haré.

si, lo haré... aquí viene ;n; (es posible que no sea una parte exactamente igual al proximo capitulo, ya que aún no lo he escrito.. bleh)

* * *

_-Eren... -se le notaba el rubor en sus mejillas, seguro se le había pasado la cuenta- volvamos. _

_-No. -se alejó unos pasos al ver que el rubio invadía peligrosamente su espacio personal, más no pudo escapar, ya que tras de él topó con la pared._

_-¿Que me dices? diremos que todo fue culpa del alcohol... -le costaba un poco hablar- y simplemente lo dejaremos como algo de una noche... _

_¡¿Como había llegado a tal situación?!_

* * *

APESTO EN ESTO, EN SERIO. BALAZO PARA MÍ. LDSDLFKJ

repito, el intento de "adelanto" está sujeto a posibles cambios.


	3. Chapter 3

Me dí cuenta que dos de mis drabbles tienen la misma cantidad de palabras jeje, en fin.

lamento la tardanza (me tardé? no me acuerdo cuando fue que publiqué el capítulo anterior)

suelo publicar sin revisar lo que escribí, solo la ortografía, y lo seguiré haciendo. Así que disculpen si hay alguna incoherencia en alguna parte, o hago todo muy rápido, o no sé, bleh.

También me dí cuenta que las cositas que uso para separar las partes del capitulo no se ven, y estoy realmente frustrada. (si, me frustro facilmente jajaj)

* * *

Conforme pasaba el día, la relación amistosa entre los modelos se hacía cada vez más estrecha… o eso pensaba Eren, ya que por el modo de ser de Levi, le era imposible captar si le agradaba o no, aunque más de una vez le había sacado una fugaz sonrisa.

Estuvieron todo el día haciendo el vago en la suite; leyendo, viendo películas juntos, e incluso Eren demostró su talento culinario a la hora del almuerzo, creando todo un menú con asombrosas preparaciones, ganándose las felicitaciones de su compañero.

Ya estaba oscureciendo a eso de las nueve de la noche, y en unas horas más tendrían que partir a un bar que le daría entrada a una disco conocida por sus celebres clientes.

-Levi… ¿Qué debería ponerme? –Eren apareció en la sala con dos camisas distintas- he elegido todo lo demás, pero no logro convencerme por una –dijo señalando una camisa completamente negra con palabras en blanco, y luego pasar a una blanca que contrastaba con letras negras que decían "boy", con un extraño estampado por encima de estas.

-Cualquiera está bien, solo apúrate. –Levi le dio menos importancia, y él solo decidió ponerse un jean ajustado de un color casi negro y una camisa a rayas disparejas.

-¡Peeero! –hizo un puchero, pero luego pasó de eso a un rostro completamente iluminado. -¡Ya sé!, me probaré ambas, y tu darás tu opinión.

- ¿Por qué le das tanta trascendencia? –preguntó molesto.

- Porque debo verme bien. –contestó totalmente serio.

El pelinegro soltó un pesado suspiro dándole a Eren la señal para que le mostrara la ropa en su cuerpo. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Eren se sacó ahí mismo la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejándole apreciar al mayor su esbelta figura perfectamente bronceada. Levi se sonrojó ligeramente al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, y desvió la mirada.

Luego de pensarlo –bastante-, Eren optó por la blanca, ya que el pantalón –perfectamente ajustado- negro que llevaba, no quedaría muy bien con una camisa del mismo color. Y atándose una camiseta roja a la cintura, ambos ya estaban listos para salir.

No les costó demasiado conseguir un taxi que les llevara al bar, cuya dirección estaba un poco alejada del hotel en el que se hospedaban.

Al entrar al bar, se dieron cuenta que no estaba tan lleno como esperaban, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban charlando amenamente con otros sujetos en una amplia mesa en el fondo del bar.

-Así queee… -comenzó Hanji- ¿se llevan bien? –preguntó marcando la última palabra con un tono que los modelos no supieron identificar.

-Sí. – contestó energéticamente Eren sonriendo, creando una atmosfera tierna a su alrededor.

Luego de las presentaciones, que no fueron muchas la verdad, todos pidieron bebidas a sus respectivos gustos. Y con esto, luego de alrededor de una hora, todos estaban en estado _feliz_, así que decidieron no pasarse de la cuenta y dirigirse a la disco.

Fueron caminando, ya que solo quedaba a dos cuadras, y en el trayecto Erwin se acercó a Eren, separando a este del lado de Levi.

-¿Te gustó la ciudad? –Erwin le miró con su típica sonrisa que utilizaba para ligar.

-Por favor detente. –dijo Eren medio en broma. –Y sí, me gustó la ciudad. Aunque no te funcionó tu coqueteo conmigo, ya que vivía aquí antes, si lo olvidaste.

Erwin rió incomodo, y pensó en lo gustoso que estaría si en ese momento estuviera a tres metros bajo tierra. -¡Como lo olvidaría!, algo tan importante… -intentó arreglar su metida de pata.

-No realmente. –lo ignoró Eren.

Realmente Erwin no sabía cuando rendirse, agregando de que ya tenía mujer. Esto Eren lo encontraba el colmo, aunque sabía que esa era la personalidad de su ex pareja, y en su tiempo lo había aceptado, ya que el igualmente había tenido deslices durante su relación.

Ya habían llegado a la tan esperada disco, notando que varias personas charlaban en grupos fuera del local, dándoles a entender que probablemente adentro estaría demasiada gente.

-Prefiero quedarme afuera, gracias. –y con una mueca de asco les dio a entender a sus colegas su nivel de repulsión a la suciedad y sudor.

-¡Solo esta noche, enano! –exclamó Hanji voleándole los hombros con un brazo, mientras lo empujaba contra su voluntad hacia dentro del local.

Adentro estaba la mayor parte oscura, de no ser por las luces de colores que iban de un lado a otro, y la luz estática de la barra. El lugar era amplio, y había gran cantidad de personas, las cuales estaban más concentradas en la pista de baile. La música retumbaba en el cuerpo de Eren, dejándole perderse por un momento con el ritmo, pero en seguida fue sacado de su tranquilidad por una preciosa joven de cabellos castaños, quien le invitó a bailar rodeándole el brazo. Eren no se hizo de rogar y la acompañó a la pista de baile.

Durante la noche, tuvo varios cambios de pareja, al igual que sus compañeros de trabajo a excepción de Levi, quien prefería quedarse sentado en la barra.

La noche pasaba rápido, y una o dos veces Eren se había acercado a la barra a pedir algunos vasos de alcohol, para volver nuevamente a bailar.

Algunas mujeres e incluso hombres se le insinuaban, pero él siempre se negaba, aunque sería una mentira si decía que no había dado ni un beso en toda la noche, y había llegado a hacer una que otra locura, convirtiéndola en una noche emocionante. Se había subido a la plataforma que claramente estaba a unos considerables centímetros lejos del suelo, bailando con un par de muchachos, que si no fuera por Hanji que le había salvado, habría sido comido por esos dos. Pero eso era una de las muchas cosas que le había sucedido, en fin.

En lo profundo de sí, sabía que mañana tendría que lidiar con bastantes fotos comprometedoras de él, pero en ese momento no le importaba en absoluto.

De pronto se encontraba en la barra junto con Levi, teniendo una amena plática sobre una que otra cosa mientras bebían, y cada cuanto Levi murmuraba algo como _"no entiendo como a la gente le puede gustar estar en un lugar tan poco higiénico"_ o cosas por el estilo, y Eren solo se reía por sus comentarios poco amigables.

Cerca de ellos, se encontraba Erwin junto a un par de mujeres claramente hermosas, y en cuanto vio al castaño, les hizo una señal de disculpa a sus acompañantes para dirigirse al lugar en el cual estaba sentado el menor, más se quedó parado junto a este.

- ¡Eeeey! –Se le notaba que ya se había pasado de unas cuantas copas- ¡Eren, amor! –Eren sudó frío. Realmente no le gustaba estar cerca cuando el rubio estaba ebrio, o a punto de estarlo, ya que siempre era un problema.

-¿Dime, Erwin? –decidió seguirle el juego, ya que no fue a ese lugar a pasar un mal rato.

-Ya sabes… yo realmente quiero estar contigo… -tomó la mano de Eren, ignorando al sujeto que estaba con este- bailemos. –no fue una pregunta, y tiró a Eren hacia la pista de baile, bajo la indiferente mirada de cierto pelinegro.

-¿Y bien? No creo que solo me hayas traído a bailar.

-No me gusta como estas siendo con el nuevo –El rubio se refería a Levi, dándole a entender que le molestaba su cercanía.

-¿Y cómo estoy siendo? –Eren se reía por el pensamiento erróneo de su _amigo_, aunque pensándolo, no le molestaría que otra gente los viera de ese modo.

-Eren... pasa la noche en mi departamento –propuso ignorando la pregunta del menor, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, permitiendo que sus alientos se mezclasen.

Eren entendió a que se refería Erwin, y sabiendo que venía a continuación, intentó alejarse, pero los profundos ojos azules de su pareja de baile le tenían casi embobado.

- ¿Qué dices? –Insistió- diremos que todo fue culpa del alcohol –hablaba lento, intentado que las palabras no se distorsionaran por culpa de las bebidas- será solo esta noche… como el adiós que nunca tuvimos.

Ante lo último, Eren quedó estático, con ojos melancólicos. Bajando la vista recordó el no muy lindo rompimiento con el rubio, y aunque nunca terminaron formalmente, ambos sabían que ya se había acabado todo entre ellos. Pensó en lo mucho que lloró esa noche en los brazos de su hermana, y como sentía que su corazón se le caía a pedazos.

Quizá en ese entonces hubiera aceptado la propuesta actual de Erwin, pero él ya no era un niño, ahora sabía que aquello, luego de tanto tiempo solo le causaría malestar, pero también estaba esa parte de él que quería ir, quería ir tanto que en su interior había una lucha, entre la parte racional y sus sentimientos que se habían opacado con el tiempo, dejando tan solo una indiferente amistad hacia el rubio.

Erwin por el contrario, tomó su silencio como un sí, y se había dado la vuelta tomando a Eren de la mano para salir del local, pero Eren no se movió.

Dándose la vuelta para mirar de nuevo a Eren, no escuchó lo que este dijo, pero él era un experto leyendo los labios.

_"Lo siento, esto ya ha terminado hace mucho, y no importa la forma en que lo hayamos terminado, no ahora."_

El mayor no lo podía creer, aunque parte de sí mismo ya veía venir esas dolorosas palabras. Todo había sido su culpa; lo perdió todo por su estupidez.

Quiso hacer el último intento de la noche y tomó la muñeca de Eren, haciéndole tocar su propia cara con la palma del menor, y este alzó la mirada confundido.

Eren pudo ver el dolor y arrepentimiento de su antiguo amante. Siempre le habían gustado sus ojos, tan valientes y transparentes como el agua, pero esta vez era diferente. Quiso quitar la mano dando medio paso hacia atrás, pero Erwin se le adelantó acercándose a unos centímetros de su cara en un intento de besarle, sin embargo algo le detuvo.

Dirigió la mirada al pecho de Erwin, y al igual que este, vio una delgada pero firme mano que le detenía el paso. Recorrió el brazo con la mirada, topándose con Levi, y su notorio ceño fruncido.

-Nos vamos, mocoso. –gruñó Levi tomando del brazo a Eren, arrastrándolo hacia la salida, pero una voz se alzó entre el sonido, llegando hasta el modelo.

-¡Eren!, ¡Piénsalo, seguirá en pie! –gritó refiriéndose a su propuesta, dejando al susodicho totalmente confundido sobre sus sentimientos.

Cuando el aire frío de la madrugada de golpeó de frente, se le quitó todo rasgo de la leve borrachera que había tenido hace unos segundos, quedándosele las ganas de seguir festejando… sea lo que sea que estuvieran festejando.

Eren simplemente estuvo en silencio todo el camino de vuelta. Habían tomado el primer taxi que pillaron en su camino, y Eren pensando que el mayor no preguntaría nada al llegar, pensó en lo cómodo que sería tirarse en su cama para olvidar todo lo sucedido. Pero qué equivocado estaba.

Al llegar, lo primero que dijo Levi al cerrar tras de sí la puerta de la suite fue:

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? –la molestia reinaba en su rostro.

-¿D-De qué hablas? –Eren no tenía ánimos de explicarlo, ya bastante tenía con pensarlo una y otra vez.

-Es obvio que el rubio ese te tiene ganas, pero al parecer no es tan unilateral como lo pensaba. - ¿Qué? ¿Levi poniendo interés en la vida amorosa de Eren? Algo debía estar mal. Sí, quizás el moreno estaba teniendo un sueño, después de todo, según Hanji, Levi era totalmente indiferente sobre la vida de las personas.

-Cada día me sorprendes más, Levi. –sonrió falsamente intentando desviar el tema de conversación.

Levi se vio sorprendido de sí mismo, y luego de un "_lo que sea" _de su parte, se fue directo al baño, seguramente a tomar una ducha; molesto.

Eren estaba salvado, sería una molestia contarle toda la historia a Levi, y sí que era larga. Supo que Levi no le querría ver la cara en lo que quedaba de noche, aunque ya iba a amanecer en un par de horas.

Mira que tener una fiesta la noche antes del día que empezaban a trabajar. Pero no tenía opción, ya que no le habían dejado negarse, ni a él ni a Levi, así que prefirió dormir lo que le quedaba para hacerlo, o el mundo tendría que lidiar con su horrible mal humor.

* * *

Bien, esto lo hice a ultimo minuto jej, y ahora solo me falta actualizar "junto a tí", que ya tengo listo el capitulo.

Sé que lo pude hacer mejor, pero simplemente no salió toda mi inspiración. Lo siento por eso.

a mi me gustó el cap, espero que a ustedes también, eso sí, tengo que practicar bastante para llegar a un nivel decente de narración ;n;

Me llegó el momento sentimental... gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, muuuchas gracias, en serio

-u-

Hablando de fics.. una de las razones por las que me demoré, fue que estuve toda la jodida semana leyendo otros fics, buscando uno que sobrepasara a los que he leído en lo que a trama y tema se refiere, alguno que me haga querer leerlo de nuevo... sí, como los libros jeje, y aún sigo en la búsqueda, aunque la mayoría que he leído son realmente geniales... sus autores tienen una enorme imaginación.

Hasta la próxima, abrazos para todos jjj


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos!, logré que me dieran la clave del internet (no me la daban porque paso la mayor parte del día pegada al celular, y eso es malo; lo admito) y debo decir que nunca estuve tan lejos de la tecnología.

Y pensar que aún tengo días y días de todo esto… pero el lugar es lindo.

_Este cap está dedicado a Anakaood, con todo el amor del mundo. Espero que te guste:) (Realmente intenté hacer algo más… ya sabes, pornoso, pero me fue imposible ;n;)_

* * *

Las caricias poco a poco subían de tono, hundiendo en el placer a los dos protagonistas de aquella fría noche de invierno. Se besaron apasionadamente, teniendo de testigo a la luna que los observaba desde la ventana.

El rubio le acarició los cabellos a su pequeño amante avisándole de antemano, dejando besos en todas las partes que le era posible. Entró lentamente en su pequeño para no provocar tanto dolor, pero al parecer era todo lo contrario, ya que al poco tiempo el joven castaño le pedía más.

Eren no recuerda cuantas veces lo hicieron esa noche; su primera noche juntos a un mes desde que Erwin le confesara su amor. Y aunque un mes era poco tiempo para entregarse por completo a una persona, Eren sentía que con el rubio podía eso y más.

Se conocieron cuando Eren tenía poco más de un año en el mundo de la moda y el modelaje, a sus catorce años recién cumplidos. En ese entonces Erwin tenía diez años más que el moreno, pero eso no les importó al momento de empezar su relación a los pocos meses de conocerse mutuamente. Y el rubio por su parte ya era alguien sobresaliente en su trabajo y pronto su relación se hizo conocida en todo el mundo.

Una vez que empezaron a salir, la fama de Eren iba en aumento -parte por su extravagante belleza y parte por la relación que mantenía-, al igual que su felicidad junto a su amante.

El amor que ambos se profesaban era algo casi de fantasía; pero esto solo era una pequeña temporada de calma antes de una brusca tormenta.

.

.

Ya llevaban un año juntos, y Eren hace un mes había cumplido sus 15 años. Todo era felicidad y emociones nuevas junto a Erwin. Pero todo cambió cuando los padres del menor decidieron hacer un viaje en pareja para rememorar viejos tiempos, dejando a Eren al cuidado del rubio. Pero este tenía sus propios planes; le había avisado a Eren de antemano que no podría cuidarlo, y este lo entendió pero no se lo mencionó a sus padres para no arruinarles su diversión.

Esa tarde llegarían sus padres, pero Eren estaba preocupado por la fuerte tormenta que azotaba a toda la ciudad y parte de la carretera.

Lamentablemente, sus suplicas no fueron capaces de detener lo inminente; sus padres murieron en su viaje de retorno junto a muchos otros pasajeros del avión.

Eren no le dijo nada a Erwin sobre esto, y siguió con su trabajo con una sonrisa obviamente falsa plasmada en su rostro.

El día anterior al entierro, le avisó a Erwin de la noticia, pero este le dijo que estaba en un importante viaje de negocios y no podría estar con él. Se disculpó un montón, y Eren le dijo que no importaba; pasaría la tarde con Armin. Pero eso fue una mentira.

Luego del fúnebre entierro, Eren no quería estar con nadie, ni siquiera con su hermana, quien estaba tan devastada como él. Así que recordando que tenía una copia de la llave del departamento de su pareja, decidió pasar la noche allí.

Lamentablemente para Eren, el destino tenía otros planes.

Al llegar vio que todo estaba en un oscuro silencio. Se dirigió directamente a la habitación del rubio, pero paró en seco al escuchar una femenina voz. Su cuerpo temblaba, temiendo lo peor, pero decidió no escuchar a sus pensamientos descartando tan descabellada idea.

Al entrar, descubrió lo que no quería. El rubio estaba recostado en la cama junto a una mujer desnuda que estaba de espaldas al castaño. Eren abrió sorprendido los ojos, pero luego los relajó mientras se humedecían en exceso.

Erwin al verlo quedó inmóvil con una mueca de sorpresa pero rápidamente nombró al castaño diciendo algo de que podía explicarlo, pero para ese entonces Eren ya no le escuchaba. El susodicho, salió rápidamente del departamento sabiendo que sería seguido, más no quería eso, así que se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, llegando a un parque que estaba a unas diez cuadras del hogar de su ya dudoso amante.

Pasaron los minutos y distinguió horriblemente como la figura ya tan conocida se hacía paso hasta llegar a su lado.

– ¿Por qué viniste? –preguntó secamente Eren.

– Eren… yo… –intentó explicarse en vano, ya que Eren le miró indiferente.

– No quiero verte más. Nunca.

– ¡Espera! Yo… Puedo explicarlo.

– No hay nada que explicar, Erwin. No estuviste cuando más lo necesité, y en cambio estuviste revolcándote con otra persona. –le miró acusatoriamente.

– Espera… ¿Qué? –Al parecer Erwin no entendió lo que le dijo el castaño. ¿Cuándo le necesitó?... Oh dios, se arrepentía tanto en ese momento.

– Cuando te llamé… ¿Me dirás que no lo recuerdas?

– Yo… No te escuché, lo siento. –bajó la mirada apretando los puños; se odiaba a sí mismo sabiendo que había hecho algo horrible.

– Mis padres están muertos. –dijo secamente.

–… ¿Qué? –le miró incrédulamente, sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Si hace unos días Eren estaba tan normal…– Me lo escondiste. –no fue una pregunta.

–No quería preocupar a nadie.

–Eren, tu sabes que yo…

–No –le cortó–. Mejor vuelve, quizás esa mujer quiere otra ronda. –Eren en todo ese tiempo no soltó ninguna lagrima, y sin esperar una respuesta se dio vuelta para marcharse.

.

.

Erwin se sentía como la mierda. Por estar con otra persona no escuchó claramente lo que Eren le decía en aquella llamada la tarde anterior, tirando cualquier escusa para seguir con lo suyo. Claramente ahora Eren le odiaba, o peor, ya ni siquiera le importaba, y el rubio lo entendía, pero aún así dolía.

Quería hacer algo para arreglarlo, pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Amaba a Eren, enserio que lo hacía, y no sabía por qué se acostó con esa mujer que apenas conocía. Quizás porque últimamente no había estado con Eren por el trabajo de ambos, o simplemente andaba con las ganas, pero se arrepentía tanto.

Fue… realmente una estupidez.

Y ahora que lo vio de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo, no pudo evitar sentir sus antiguos y enterrados sentimientos. Pudo observar el cambio a través de los años en el cuerpo de Eren, y su mirada ya no era como antes, algo había cambiado; la muerte de sus padres seguido de su gran error, lo habían cambiado. Pero no podía volver al pasado, ahora tenía a una hermosa esposa esperándole en la casa, y le tenía afecto, llegando a amarla y apreciarla, pero nadie podría reemplazar lo que Eren fue para él. Por eso, cuando lo vio muy amistoso y cercano a un hombre que apenas conoció, le molestó. Se preguntaba el por qué Eren se estaba fijando en alguien así, tan contrario a lo que fue él, y es que conocía demasiado los gustos del menor. Sin embargo, conocía los gustos del pequeño Eren de quince años, no los gustos del ahora veinteañero joven que tenía enfrente, y aún así seguía siendo atraído por él. Eren era así; capaz de hacer que la gente quiera estar cerca de él.

Sabía que no estaba haciendo algo correcto en los momentos que se insinuaba a Eren, después de todo tenía una mujer y no quería perder la relación. Pero necesitaba arreglar la relación con el menor aunque solo quedara en una amistad; no lo quería perder, no ahora que se le había dado la oportunidad de estar a su lado nuevamente.

Sus pensamientos cada vez estaban peor; le dijo a Eren que pensara en sus palabras, a pesar de que él había decidido mantenerse al margen. Reamente lo intentó, pero al parecer fue en vano.

Aún así no podía evitar sentirse realizado; le había dicho parte de sus sentimientos a Eren… espera, ¿esos fueron sus _sentimientos_?... en fin.

Sabía que en algún momento Eren flaquearía e iría en su búsqueda, y Erwin sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero aunque tuviera que jugar sucio…

Porque así era su amor.

* * *

Esto fue una especie de flashback mezclado con el presente, espero que hayan entendido mi forma de escribir ;_;… en algún momento ya estaba hablando en presente, ojalá lo hayan notado u _ u

¡Próximo capítulo!

_Eren duda de sus sentimientos, sobre todo por lo extraño que se siente al estar cerca de su compañero, y todo esto se volverá peor cuando les avisen sobre la temática de las primeras sesiones fotográficas. _

_¡Nadie le había dicho nada sobre esto!... Bueno, fue su culpa por no preguntar…_


	5. Chapter 5

Maldita sea, esta cosa de copiar-pegar de fanfiction cambió y ahora no puedo hacer nada bien *llora desesperadamente* Al final del capitulo tengo vaaarias cosas que contar, por ahora les dejo leer. Lamento la demora:c

* * *

Se le había olvidado poner alarma, pero aún así había despertado más temprano de lo normal pese a lo tarde que se quedó dormido.

De la noche anterior, si no fuera por el sueño y cansancio, no hubiese podido conciliar en sueño gracias a lo sucedido en la fiesta.

Un ruido fuerte le hizo ponerse alerta, y sin la luz necesaria tuvo que buscar a tientas el celular. Se dio cuenta que a lo mucho había dormido unas tres horas y media.

– ¿Sí? –dijo luego de contestar la llamada entrante.

– ¡Eren! –Reconoció enseguida la estridente voz de Hanji.

– ¿Qué quiere? –preguntó un poco somnoliento

– ¿Viste lo que anda dando vueltas en internet? ¡Eres en centro de atención!

–Hanji, en lo que a mí respecta, prefiero llegar a casa a descansar y no a ver qué hay de nuevo en redes sociales. ¿Cómo puede tener toda esa energía?

– ¡Parece que en la fiesta te tomaron varias fotos! –gritó riéndose ignorando a Eren.

– ¿Qué?

–Vamos, te enviaré unos enlaces.

Hanji cortó antes de que Eren si quiera le contestara. En un par de segundos sintió una vibración y en la pantalla salía una notificación.

Abrió sin desesperación el único enlace esperando que no fuera algo tan grave.

Y ahí estaba. Una noticia de algún programa de farandula en la cual salía un gran párrafo junto a un collage de imágenes. Habían cinco fotos en total y en la mayoría salía sin camisa, por lo visto bajo los alocados efectos del alcohol. Luego vio una foto de Hanji obligándole a taparse; al parecer era algo así como una secuencia.

Varias personas le rodeaban y el estaba en medio, y según parecía que todos le animaban a seguir tomando de un enorme jarro de cerveza, y Eren no se negaba en absoluto.

Ninguna de estas le provocó tanto shock como la última: él junto a Erwin y al parecer ni aire separaba sus cuerpos.

–Wow –fue lo único que pudo decir.

No quería que volvieran a haber estúpidos rumores sobre ellos, sobre todo que ahora no eran ciertos y ahora que… estaba _él_.

–Espera un momento… ¿_él?_ –pensó Eren confundiéndose. No podía ser que estuviera pensando en Levi, ¿o sí?

Bien, puede que hayan varios sentimientos encontrados entre ambos, pero hasta ahora eso no significa absolutamente nada; o eso pensaba Eren.

Por supuesto, ¿qué problema habría si Levi se entera de tales fotos?: Ninguno.

De repente recordó algo: su celular había estado toda la noche a su lado, y prácticamente cualquiera podría ingresar a él, ya que no le ponía clave. Estaba sudando.

Eso solo podía significar algo, aunque no pensaba que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como hacer algo como aquello incluso en el estado en el que se encontraba.

No quería dar una mal imagen de si mismo… Dejando todo eso de lado, abrió rápidamente su _instagram_, pues era la única red social en la que tenía una cuenta.

Se dirigió hacia su perfil lo más rápido que sus dedos le permitieron. Y ahí estaba, joder.

Un maldito, jodido, y endemoniado video que no había grabado conscientemente. Temiendo lo peor lo abrió, convenciéndose en silencio que no podía ser tan malo.

– ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! –Se escuchaba el coro de irreconocibles voces de fondo.

–_Hasssta_ el fondo?! –Demonios… era él. Las fotos eran jodidamente fidedignas.

Maldecía al idiota a quién le habría prestado su celular en aquel momento. Nota mental: ponerle algún bloqueo a su celular para evitar otra catástrofe.

– ¡Vamos, Eren! –Una estruendosa risa se escuchó por sobre todas las voces, y podría asegurar que estaba tras el celular. De repente le dio sed de sangre, específicamente de una castaña cuatro ojos.

–Oye, déjalo. –ese era… ¿Erwin?

– ¿_Quéeee_? ¡Pero si _incluso _te conviene! Seguro que después _querrás_ aprovecharte de mí –dijo Eren cubriéndose el pecho con ambos brazos en señal de protección.

El video acababa con la cara de Erwin que parecía un tomate incluso bajo las luces que distorsionaban todo.

Eren maldecía a todo y a todos mentalmente, mientras bajaba para ver la cantidad sobrenatural de _me gustas _y comentarios del video.

_"Woooow, si que la pasaron bien, eh!"_

_"Por qué no dijiste que saldrías!‼" _

_"A mi igual me gustaría estar con Eren en ese estado"_

_"OH. DIOS. MIO"_

_"Así que no es tan virginal como creíamos…"_

Eren estaba que le daba un infarto. Enseguida borró el video sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque de seguro ya medio mundo lo habría visto, literalmente. Bueno, eso era exagerar.

Al terminar y salir por completo del shock, saltó de la cama como si esta quemara y se dirigió a darse un baño relajante.

Al terminar, de regreso a su cuarto se dio cuenta que la habitación de Levi seguía cerrada, seguramente con Levi durmiendo adentro.

Enseguida se avergonzó al recordar lo último que había pasado en la noche, y que definitivamente recordaba; por lo menos ligeramente menos borroso que lo demás. Eso de la noche pasada -o madrugada- fueron… ¿celos?

No, imposible. De seguro Levi no sentía tal sentimiento. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Decidió que lo mejor era hacerse un café para dejar de pensar estupideces.

.

.

–Bien, ahí –dijo señalando un colgador– están las prendas que ocuparan esta vez. Espero que no les incomode –la mujer de mediana edad y pelo rojizo se despidió de ellos para dejarles solos.

– ¡Ah! Espere… esto es… –más no pudo detener a la mujer. Eren miraba el simple jean que estaba colgado y a un lado unos bóxers de una elegante tela negra con elástico seguramente de la mejor calidad con el nombre de la marca a contraste.

– ¿No lo sabías? –le interrumpió los pensamientos Levi–. La marca está intentando irse también por la ropa interior masculina, así que modelaremos también esos.

En media hora o quizás menos, ya estaban ambos modelos sobre parte de una enorme tela verde que subía hasta el techo, posando en diferentes posiciones frente a la cámara.

–Bien, esa estuvo buena –tenían música de fondo para bajar tensionas; una lista de hits y canciones pedidas por los modelos– Ahora pónganse juntos, así. Sólo… Agh, soy un asco explicando –varios rieron ante la desesperación de la camarógrafa– junten sus torsos y acomódense mirándose mutuamente. Sosténganse de la cadera del otro.

Bien, eso era incómodamente incomodo… en varios sentidos. Prácticamente no había espacio que los separara, juntando sus desnudas pieles.

Inocentemente Eren pensó que se acoplaban perfectamente, a pesar de que Levi tendría un par de centímetros menos que él.

Fijaron la mirada en el otro, y Eren se ruborizó al ver la seria pero algo provocativa mirada de su compañero ignorando el sonido de la cámara. Sus alientos se mezclaban y el castaño difícilmente podía pensar con normalidad. Todo eso en apenas un minuto.

Se separaron casi con desgano, pero el comentario de una joven hacia la camarógrafa le dejó la piel de gallina.

–Se ven bien juntos, ¿por qué no intenta más poses así? Aunque los pantalones ya están estorbando… ¿no cree que ya tenga suficientes fotos con ellos?

–Nunca es suficiente –respondió la camarógrafa– aunque tienes algo de razón. Ya he sacado varias fotos buenas.

Mientras tanto ni el mismo narrador omnisciente de este fanfiction barato podía saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Levi.

El mayor le dio un par de miradas de soslayo a Eren para proceder a quitarse ahí mismo los jeans dejándolos a un lado, y el castaño le imitó para no perder tiempo.

Eren podría jurar que esa sería la sesión más larga y acalorada que tendría en la semana, pero ni se imaginaba que más adelante tendrían distintos temas similares.

Al terminar, Eren se despidió inmediatamente de todo a quien se cruzase, y Levi simplemente soltó un "hasta mañana" dirigiéndose a todos en general.

Llegaron sin mayores problemas hasta la suite que compartían, y Eren nerviosamente le avisó a Levi que tomaría una ducha.

–Estás rojo –afirmó Levi–. Ahora que lo pienso… estuviste toda la sesión igual –se acercó a Eren mirándole a los ojos– ¿No tendrás fiebre?

Estiró la mano hacia la frente de Eren, pero no pudo distinguir bien si el chico tenía fiebre o no -aunque no le importaba realmente- así que acercó su propia frente a la contraria, dejando los rostros a mucha cercanía.

–¡E-E-Estoy bien! –gritó Eren echándose para atrás.

–No –contraatacó el mayor acercándosele de nuevo–. Puede que necesites cuidados.

– ¡No! –Su sonrojo aumentó ante la mera idea de _Levi_ cuidándole– enserio estoy bien.

–P…

Levi no tuvo oportunidad de responder por el maldito celular del menor que estaba sonando ruidosamente.

Eren contestó inmediatamente.

– ¿Erwin? –preguntó luego de escuchar un saludo del otro lado.

Levi puso una cara de pocos amigos, mientras se acercaba hacia Eren sin que este se diese cuenta.

–Ah… Bueno, estoy libre después de las cinco, pero… –intentaba dar escusas inútiles ante las insistencias de Erwin.

Levi ya se encontraba atrás del menor y pudo escuchar la voz del rubio que salía del celular.

– ¿Aún no te has decidido? –Pausa– No, ¿sabes qué? mejor solo conversemos… no quiero que te sientas incomodo…

Levi no le dio tiempo a Eren de contestar y empujó las rodillas del menor con las suyas, haciendo que este callera al piso soltando un quejido.

– ¿Eren? ¿Qué sucede? –se escuchaba aún la molesta voz de Erwin.

–Eren. – Habló Levi, dando vuelta al menor con tal de que le mirara desde abajo– Eren. –habló más fuerte con intensiones de que Erwin le escuchara.

– ¿Quién está ahí? –se escuchaba desde el otro lado–. ¿Eren, con quien estás?

El castaño mirando extrañado a Levi por su repentina acción se dispuso a tomar el celular que había caído a un lado suyo, pero lamentablemente no pudo.

Levi se puso encima de él, impidiendo su movilidad. Tomó sus manos y entrelazó los dedos, dejándole los brazos sobre la cabeza.

– ¿Qué… Qué haces? –preguntó Eren nervioso.

– ¿Qué crees que hago? –"respondió" Levi, acercando su rostro al del menor.

Lentamente juntó sus labios, impresionando a Eren, quien le miraba como si no creyera aquello.

Pronto pidió permiso para entrar en su boca, el cual le fue concedido a regañadientes.

–Erwin… Erwin aún está al teléfono –dijo Eren entre besos al escuchar aún la voz del rubio.

–Déjalo.

Juntaron sus lenguas, provocando un escalofrío al castaño quien forcejeó con Levi para que lo soltara y le rodeó el cuello, profundizando más el beso.

Levi bajó sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de Eren, subiendo su camisa para acariciarle directamente.

Eren soltó un fuerte gemido cuando Levi se frotó contra su intimidad, deteniendo el beso, aunque esos no fueran los planes del mayor.

–Erwin –dijo tomando el celular llevándolo hacia su oreja.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –su voz sonaba seria.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando sintió los labios de Levi sobre su abdomen siguiendo un camino hacia… ¡Abajo!

–Ah… Erwin, te llamo más tarde –dijo acalorado intentando detener a su compañero.

–Oye, Eren. ¿Qué pasa?

–N-Nada… –sentía como Levi desabrochaba sus pantalones.

–… ¿Y si voy para allá?

– ¡No! –dijo alterado–. digo… no está ordenado, y- mgh –gimió cuando de repente Levi descansó su lengua sobre la punta de su miembro– A-Adios, Ewin.

Cortó antes de que el otro siguiera hablando, definitivamente había sospechado, mierda.

– ¿Q-Qué haces? –Preguntó al ver y sentir como Levi recorría con su lengua toda su extensión– Para… –gimió ante tal vista, más Levi no le hacía ni caso.

– ¿Quieres que pare… mocoso? –el de pelo azabache le miró a los ojos esperando respuesta, mientras engullía por completo el miembro del joven.

Y sin esperar respuesta, empezó un ritmo lento que torturaba al menor, sacándole varios gemidos de placer. Era algo extraño a pesar de que ya lo había vivido antes. Pero ahora se sentía extraño. Él se sentía extraño.

* * *

Notasss finales... No sé como subir capitulos de word, y nunca sabré (me rendí luego de varios intentos) Mi excusa es que empecé el colegio y ya tengo bastante materia que aprender, y debo dejar el computador para concentrarme si quiero que me vaya bien *llora*, por eso, tampoco he podido actualizar el fic "junto a tí", aunque ya tenga listos los ultimos capítulos. Este cap me demoré unas dos horas traspasarlo (escribo en mi celular), y eso es mucho considerando que llego a las cinco a mi casa; aún me falta estudiar (dios, a fin de año moriré) -espacio para desquitarme- SANTO DIOS, los viernes tengo cuatro horas SEGUIDAS de matemáticas y los martes tres horas seguidas. Hoy me quedé dormida y me perdí la mitad de la clase; esto no funciona para mí. -fin del espacio para desquitarme- y eso sería, en fin. Gracias a todos por los hermosos reviews, y una parte de mí los odia (pero igual los ama) por decirme que quieren lemon, o preguntarme si habrá (wa), y yo como siempre, me gusta complacer a las personas; así que, proximo cap, lemon. (esto se está volviendo largo; lo haré resumido) no soy muy buena en el lemon, pero lo haré por ustedes -u-


End file.
